1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a throttle control apparatus for an automobile. More particularly, it relates to a throttle control apparatus including an accelerator operating system, a throttle valve operating system and a motor driving system capable of switching controlling operations between a constant-speed cruise control and a traction control.
2. Discussion of Background
Conventional automobiles typically have control means for the following functions:
1. When the driver operates the accelerator pedal to accelerate or decelerate the vehicle.
2. When the automobile slips or slides while the driver has implemented a constant-speed cruise device.
3. When the driver applies anti-skid brakes to slow down or stop the vehicle.
It has been common practice for the throttle valve and brakes of a vehicle to have separate control means. However, the performance of a motor vehicle will be improved if the throttle valve control means and break control means function in coordination with each other.